a mistake from the past
by granger malfoy 93
Summary: Hermione and Draco seemed to be a perfect couple, that is until their parents met. they will revealed to them the seventeen year old secret along with the painful truth they have to bare.


**(A/N): This is my second attempts to write one-shot fic. I was bored, and this story just popped into my head. JK owns everything. Including DRACO MALFOY!**

It was already midnight, but he was still laying down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, admiring it as though it was the most beautiful thing he had ever saw in his entire life. The seventeen year old blond shut his eyes closed. He turned his head slowly and saw the beautiful figure on his left side. Sleeping peacefully beside him, without even a single string covering her naked body.

He admired and studied her body. She was beautiful. So innocent, so fragile. He sighed deeply before turning his attention back to the most wonderful looking ceiling in the world.

She didn't even changed one bit. She's still the same happy-go-lucky girl that he knew during his childhood. She's still the same Lara carter. Sweet, caring, beautiful, and unfortunately, a muggle.

He shook his head. He couldn't go through with this. He must go. He had to leave her before everything became so complicated. He's married for god sake!

With that, he slowly got up from the bed, quietly got dressed and crept slowly out of the room. With one more glance at the young brunette sleeping peacefully on the bed, he shut the door closed, leaving the girl. Throwing her away from his life forever.

" I'm sorry Lara." Lucius Malfoy muttered under his breath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seventeen years later.**

" honey, wake up! Its already 8.00." Lara Granger shouted, waking up her teenage daughter. She was busy cleaning the kitchen and monitoring the pancakes on the hot pan, making sure it doesn't get burned. She opened the fridge to have some fresh, cold milk, but was then disappointed when she noticed it was already expired.

" George," she called for her husband, who was reading the morning newspaper in his couch beside the coffee table.

"mmm?" was the reply.

" the milk's expired. Go buy when you have the time." She ordered. Mr Granger just nodded, telling her wife that he understand what she said.

"morning mum, dad." The bushy haired girl said as she climbed down the stairs.

Hermione Granger was at home at last. She decided to celebrate Christmas with her lovely parent that year. She arrived at her home just a week ago, and will be back at Hogwarts next Friday. Her parents were ecstatic when they received her letter. She will finally be at home for Christmas.

"morning honey!" her mom greeted. " here," she said handling her daughter a plate full of pancakes. "have breakfast."

Hermione smiled, and grabbed the plate. "thanks mom."

Mr Granger finally put down his newspaper on the coffee table and walked towards the dining table. He gave her daughter a quick peck on the forehead before sitting down right beside her.

"you're looking happy today" he said to his daughter while sitting down.

"anything you wanted to tells us honey" he continued, filling his plate with the hot pancakes and pouring the thick, gold honey all over it.

Hermione smiled broadly. She stopped eating immediately and put her fork and knife on the plate. She waited for her mother to sit down before telling them everything.

" what's wrong honey?" Lara asked her daughter with a very concerned voice.

"nothing! Everything was just perfect!" Hermione exclaimed to her parent. Her face glowed. Her gray eyes glistering with happiness. She smiled before continued.

"you remember the boy named Draco? The one that I've told you yesterday." she asked.

Her parents nodded.

"you said you love him." His father added. Worries in his eyes. afraid of losing his only daughter to some…. what's the name? oh, Draco.

"yes, he and his dad will pay us a visit today, and I hope you don't mind"

"what?" Mr Granger said in disbelief. His eyebrows raised. He crossed his arms over his chest looking quite annoyed that the boy who had captured her daughter's heart will come to his own house.

"now, now dear, its okay…" Lara Granger patted her husband's back, and turned her gaze back to Hermione.

"they can come." She said, smiling sweetly at her daughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"oh my god they're here! Mum, they're here!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up and down in front of the door.

" well, open the door. What are you waiting for. Don't let my future son-in-law freeze to death!" she joked between giggle.

Hermione slowly opened the door, and saw her Draco smiling happily at her.

"hey beautiful!" he greeted.

Hermione quickly jumped to her feet and wrapped her arm over Draco's shoulder.

"oh Draco, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too."

They automatically broke apart when they heard a man cleared his throat behind Draco.

"oh, um Hermione, meet my dad." Draco introduced her to his dad. Lucius Malfoy just smiled and shook her hand.

"nice to meet you sir." she said shyly.

"nice to meet you to, miss Granger. Draco had told me a lot about you."

Hermione just smiled. She quickly invited them in when she noticed that they were still outside, freezing and shivering from the cold.

"oh please, come in. my mom's inside, but I'm afraid my dad had some last minute appointment with his patient, so he couldn't be here."

The three of them made their way to the living room. Hermione searched high and low for her mom, and finally spotted her in her favorite place in the house, the kitchen, washing dishes. Hermione patted her mom's back gently.

"mom, this is draco, and this is Mr Lucius Malfoy, his dad."

Upon hearing the name, Lara Granger became stiffed. She accidentally dropped the plate that she was washing earlier and it smashed to the ground. Shattered into tiny pieces. She turned her back slowly, not wanting to meet his gaze, hoping to god that this Lucius was not the same man that made her lost her virginity, and left her.

"Lara?" Lucius muttered under his breath. His voice barely came out from his throat.

"you knew her?" Draco asked his father, looking confused. He then turned his gaze towards Hermione and he noticed that she too was looking utterly shocked at the scene happening between their parents.

"mom?"

"out……"

" I SAID OUT!!!" Lara shouted. She couldn't believe the man that had caused her to commit suicide seventeen years ago had come back to haunt her. He had came back to steal all the happiness that she had built in life. He wanted to snatch it away all over again!

Lara grabbed Hermione's arm and snatched her away from Draco.

"you stay away from my daughter!" she bellowed. "don't you dare touch her!"

"MOM!"

"quiet Hermione!" she looked back at the tall blond man standing beside his son. Her eyes full of disgust. She hated him from the core of her heart. She wanted him to suffer! She wanted him to die!

Lucius took a step forward towards the middle aged woman, and she quickly took one step back.

"don't you dare!" she shouted "don't you ever dare!"

"Lara, just listen." He said softly. His eyes full of sadness and guilt. She couldn't stand looking at her like that. After all these year, he still care for her. He still… love her. And he knew it at once.

" let the bygones, be bygones. Its all in the past. Don't punish our children for our mistakes."

"my mistakes! My biggest regret for falling in love with a scum like you!" she spat.

Lucius sighed deeply. He knew he had hurt her, but he didn't mean it. he loved her more than anything else in this world. Its killing him when he saw her like that.

"mom, please! Whatever happened between you two, please don't punish us for it. I love Draco, and he loves me too. please mom!" Hermione pleaded. Tears streaming down her cheeks. To be away form Draco will surely kill her. She couldn't bear it, and what her mom was about to reveal next will made her life shattered and her perfect world will be turned upside down.

"NO! Hermione. You couldn't fall in love with him!" Lara shouted to her daughter. She too started to break down.

"why mom!! Why?!"

"ask him!! Ask him!!" she said, pointing at Lucius. Both Hermione and Draco quickly looked at the blond man, hoping he could answer the questions that had been lingering on their mind.

"wh-what are talking about Lara?" he stammered looking utterly confused.

"yes, of course you didn't know why our children cannot fall in love, but if you think carefully, you will know the answers"

Lucius didn't know what to do. ' What does she mean by that?' he thought to himself. He remained silent for a few moment, trying hard to understand what she meant. He finally did. He fell down to the ground. Tears streaming down his cheek..

"no… it can't be…" he sobbed.

"yes malfoy…. You finally realized.." Lara said softly.

"Draco…" he reached for his son.

"you must not fall in love with her…"

Draco and Hermione was shocked. First her mother, and now even his dad didn't want him to be with Hermione.

"why!" the lover said in unison. "why can't we be together?"

" because….." Lara couldn't finished her sentences and broke down. She fell to the ground and covered her face with her hand.

Draco Malfoy turned to his dad. He got to his knee and stared at his face.

"why?" he asked again

Lucius slowly looked up to his son. He gathered all his courage and finally revealed them to the real truth.

"because…. **She's your sister…My daughter…"**

**(A/N) I realized this story was a bit rushed wasn't it? well, its already 4 in the morning and I'm very sleepy. Just wanted to get it over with. At first I didn't want to post it, but what the hell, I've already spent an hour typing it.. and just so you know, I created the names of hermione's parents. Anyways, do review if you have time. **


End file.
